


More Than Just a Coffee

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Dates, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Ron caves and allows his brother to set him up on a blind date. Little does he know that Darcy has more in store for him than a trip to the coffee shop.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley
Series: Make the Dust Fly [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	More Than Just a Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this even if it did come on the other end of mad panic attacks. I want to thank FaeOrabel, KoraKwidditch, and WordsmithMusings for hosting this event. I really enjoyed participating and can't wait to read the other stories! happy reading! xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading, and to GaeilgeRua for fine-tuning and letting me use her grammarly subscription to beta this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt:   
> 31 Flavors: Blind Date/Blow Jobs/Nutty Coconut  
> MMFBingo20 Square: N5 Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley  
> Darcy Bingo Square: Y1 Coffee Shop AU  
> HPRARE Bingo Square: O4 “...Make me.”  
> 

After years of nagging, Ron finally allowed his brother, George, to set him up on a blind date. It wasn't like he was incapable of finding his own companions; it just so happened that it never worked out in the end. He and Hermione had called it quits not long after finally getting together and then he'd had a parade of lovers, each one more disappointing than the last. Finally, George told him about his girlfriend's best friend, Darcy. Ron agreed to meet her for coffee first to see if they were compatible. If things went well, then they could have dinner or see a film.

Ron stood at the coffee counter as a dark-haired Muggle entered the shop. She spotted him and waved, immediately making a beeline for him. Surprised that she knew who he was, Ron merely smiled and waited for her to join him.

"Ron?" she asked, holding out her hand. "I'm Darcy. It's nice to finally meet you. George told me all about you."

"How did you know it was me?" Ron asked, shaking her hand and then gesturing for them to get in line to order. As Darcy took a step in front of him, he noticed her curvy thighs and felt his cock twitch at the thought of having them wrapped around his head. _Not the time,_ he mentally scolded himself.

"The red hair, mostly," Darcy told him as they began to peruse the menu. "That and your height. George told me how tall you were." _Like a tree I'd love to climb_ , she added mentally, and then turned her face so Ron wouldn't see her blush.

Ron cleared his throat, noticing the adorable way she flushed and glanced away. "Well, I'm glad to finally meet you too," he said, smoothing over any awkward silence before it could settle. "Let me buy you a coffee, and then we can get to know one another better."

"Sounds perfect to me," Darcy replied, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

After they ordered and got their coffees, Ron and Darcy found a table near the back of the shop. They talked together and enjoyed their coffee for a while, learning little details about one another. Ron learned that Darcy moved to London with Jane to study the Convergence and never left after falling in love with the city, while he told her about Hogwarts and working with his brother at the joke shop. It was surprising they'd never met before now honestly. They had a lot in common from their favourite films to Muggle musicians.

The conversation was starting to lull, but not in a bad way. Ron smiled at Darcy, enjoying the way her sapphire eyes glittered behind her black-frame glasses. Trying to decide what they could do next, Ron asked the first question that popped into his head. He hoped that Darcy was open to the idea of taking their blind first date to a new location.

"What is your favourite flavour of ice cream?" Ron asked, tipping his head with the inquiry. "I know we're having coffee right now, but there is a place not far from here in Diagon Alley that has the best ice cream."

"There are a lot of flavours I enjoy," Darcy admitted, eyeing Ron with a smirk. She found him charming and funny, more so than most of the other guys Jane set her up with these days. Admittedly, she also found him ridiculously attractive for some reason. He was relatively fit, and his red hair accentuated the blue eyes that kept tracing the curves of her body when he thought she wasn't looking. Swallowing back a sudden rush of desire, she asked, "What is your favourite?"

Smiling at her, Ron said, "That's a tough call. I usually go for either fudge ripple or rocky road." Unconsciously, he licked his lips at the thought of the chocolate ice cream. As he did so, he noticed how Darcy appeared to squirm in her seat. He wondered what it would taste like to kiss her lips after eating some ice cream…

"Those do sound delicious," Darcy said, adjusting herself in her seat. The way Ron's tongue traced his lips had done something to her, and she suddenly felt on fire in the tiny coffee shop. "I'm rather fond of coconut," she admitted with a grin. "Nutty coconut."

Deciding that it was time to be a bit adventurous with her date, Darcy made sure no one was watching them and then quietly pushed her chair backwards. Ron was looking at her strangely, but she wanted to do something she hadn't done in quite a long while. Always a bit of an exhibitionist, Darcy planned on making sure this was a first date Ron never forgot.

As Darcy began to disappear under the table, Ron nearly choked on his coffee. "Darcy?" he asked in a quiet hiss. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shhhh!" Darcy hissed back, now entirely underneath the small table. "I want to taste you, Ron. Now, hush up before anyone else notices."

Eyes wide and cheeks flaming red, Ron looked wildly around the coffee shop with the hope that no one noticed what was about to happen. One hand gripped the edge of the table while the other snaked underneath to tangle in Darcy's curly hair. "Darcy," he hissed again, hoping he was quiet enough. "Come up from there before someone sees."

Chuckling, Darcy rubbed her hands up and down Ron's jean covered thighs a few times before taking hold of his zipper. "Make me," she murmured just loud enough for Ron to hear. She had a sneaking suspicion that her date was already past the point of no return if the bulge inside his jeans was anything to go by.

It was a battle of wills, and Ron was rapidly losing as Darcy's hands sent a tingling sensation through his cock. With a final glance around the small shop, Ron decided that there was enough keeping everyone occupied that they wouldn't notice him getting a blow job in the back corner. With a final sigh, he relaxed his legs and gave Darcy more room to work with underneath the table. He would continue to keep an eye on the tables around him, though.

When she realised Ron was giving in to her touches, Darcy hummed with approval and undid the zipper on Ron's jeans. Eagerly, she slid a hand inside and all but groaned at the feel of what she found waiting. Delicate fingers wrapped around his hot, thick cock that was pointed straight at her face. Gently, she leaned forward and kissed the engorged head, enjoying the way Ron nearly bucked right into her mouth at the gesture.

Her tongue came out next to trace the tip before wiggling slightly as she peered up around the edge of the table to stare into Ron's eyes. As she pulled her tongue back, a sticky thread of pre-cum stuck to it, and she drew it into her mouth. She did this a few more times, enjoying the salty taste it left on her tongue. She had to press her own denim-covered thighs together as pleasure began to pool in her pussy. This was turning her on as much as it was Ron.

When Ron's cock was fully hard and throbbing, Darcy closed her lips around the head and sucked, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could manage. Ron was much larger than some of her previous lovers, so deep throating him in the middle of a coffee shop was undoubtedly out of the question. That didn't mean she wasn't going to do her best to accommodate most of his length though. Sliding further in between Ron's open legs, Darcy slid her lips down his shaft, taking as much of him into her warm mouth as possible.

Once she had gone as far as she could, Darcy pulled back and then, began pulling back again. She pressed her lips against the silky flesh before moving forward once more, flicking the tip of her tongue against it as she took him deep. It was apparent that Ron was enjoying the sensations she was giving him, coupled with the fact that someone could discover them at any second. Already there was a tightness in his balls, so Darcy decided to double her efforts.

Ron's hips were gently rocking now, one hand moving to snake into Darcy's curls while the other gripped the edge of the table. He was biting his lip to keep from making any noise and keeping an eye out for anyone who may be watching them. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying the couple any attention, but the idea of being noticed sent a thrill of excitement straight to the tip of his cock where Darcy was currently paying close attention.

Darcy pulled back for a moment to admire the slick way Ron's cock looked before cupping his balls in her hand. She slid the sensitive head back into her mouth, now sucking more firmly than before as the bell above the door rang in the background. The more people who entered the shop, the more likely they were at being found out. It was Darcy's plan to finish off Ron before that could become a possibility. Knowing how turned on Ron was, Darcy was feeling similar effects, and it was taking nearly all her concentration to maintain her current rhythm.

Placing her palms flat on his thighs, she held Ron in place as she hurried her movements. Ron unfurled his hand from her curls to smooth down her hair, brushing it from her face as he began thrusting into her mouth a bit harder in time with her movements. When he felt the back of her throat, he nearly moaned aloud in surprise. It was certainly unexpected, and enough to cause him to fall over the edge into one of the most decadent orgasms he'd ever had in his life.

Darcy hadn't expected Ron to thrust so deeply into her mouth, nor the intense orgasm that followed. However, she made sure to hold him down in the chair and swallow every last drop of the thick seed that flowed into her mouth. It took everything she had not to groan in satisfaction; her thighs pressed together tighter than before as pleasure soaked through her panties. She was delighted to pleasure Ron but hoped that he would return the gesture at some point soon.

After Ron's body had gone still and his cock started to deflate, Darcy made sure to lick him clean before tucking him back inside his jeans. Panting slightly, she returned the zipper to its rightful place, smoothed out her curls, and then prepared to climb back into her chair without being seen. The whole time, Ron rubbed a hand over her shoulder, neck, and cheek as if thanking her, or seeing if she was alright.

Once Darcy had climbed back into her seat from the floor, she borrowed Ron's napkin and wiped at her swollen lips. Ron watched her breathlessly, amazed at what had just transpired. George had been right; Darcy really was the right girl for him. Not only was she witty and beautiful, but she also was adventurous. He'd never had a woman go down on him in public, and he wasn't about to let her just walk away yet.

Once he was able, Ron reached over and took her hand. "Look, I know this our first time meeting and you well, um, certainly had no problem being with me, but would you like to get out of here."

"And get ice cream?" Darcy teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Ron made sure his jeans were securely fastened before standing and extending a hand to his date. Leaning over so only she could hear, he waited for her to place a hand in his before saying, "We can get ice cream, but I was more thinking of taking you back to my flat, so I could have a taste of you like you did of me."

Darcy felt her own eyes grow wide and a jolt of pleasure made her pussy grow even wetter than she knew it was already from pleasuring Ron. Entwining her fingers with Ron's, she met his blue eyes and replied, "I'd love that. Ice cream can wait."

Ron tugged Darcy to her feet and led the way to the door. They both held back giggles as the other patrons of the coffee shop watched as they went by. They had a sneaking suspicion their antics weren't as unnoticed as they'd thought, but neither cared. This may have been a blind date, but it had sparked much more than that. Both were eager to see where the rest of the night took them.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
